Modern human society includes a wide variety of environments in which humans must process large amounts of complex information, often under time-sensitive deadlines. Various mechanisms have been developed to collect, synthesize, and convey complex information to humans in a manner that facilitates communication and understanding. For example, color-coding and/or shading have long been an effective mechanism to convey information to improve understanding.
Additionally, certain technological advances have naturally developed shading techniques as an organic aspect of the technology. For example, x-ray images inherently include gradations of shade, which skilled technicians use to gather information relating to medical conditions, material composition, internal construction, and a wide variety of other purposes.
Advances in display technology have allowed for applications that can process x-ray images (and other analog images) as digital images. Such images are often processed as a monochromatic image. However, current display devices that can process these images with the appropriate clarity and precision are often cost-prohibitive. Similarly, common cost-effective display equipment cannot display the number of different monochrome shades necessary to support the proper resolution of the image.